1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of animal tethers for attachment in the ground, and particularly to such tethers which are tangle-free and which are furnished with both a feeding and a watering bowl that cannot be overturned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Putnam U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,230 describes a tangle-free pet hitch which has a stake that is driven into the ground and which permits the tethered animal to have a full circular area for exercise. There is a vertical post that is driven into the ground, and it has a stabilizing member of cruciform configuration to prevent the post from being pulled loose. Near the top of the post is a fixed collar, and it supports a sleeve member that is rotatably and slidably mounted relative to the post and to the collor member. A rigid arm is welded to the sleeve. The collar has a series of radially spaced holes for receiving a pair of stop bolts which are adjustably mounted which cooperate with an abutment on the collar to limit the rotary movement of the sleeve. The animal is fitted with a collar and chain that is attached to the free end of the rigid arm so that the animal is restricted so that it cannot run completely around the post because of the lost-motion stop means provided for limiting the rotary movement of the sleeve. There is no provision in this Putnam patent for providing the animal with water or feed.
The Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,862 is not related to a tangle-free pet hitch. It describes a portable trough and shelter for use by cattle. There is shown a pedestal-like base, an upright supporting column, and a large, dome-shaped awning or shade formed of aluminum or the like. The base is weighted in such fashion that the shelter rights itself automatically even when tipped over. A removable spike is provided at the bottom of the base, and it is adapted to be thrust into the ground to help prevent the shelter from being tipped over.
The Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,860 describes a stock feeder comprising a lightweight, plastic feeding tub which is assembled on a raised foundation. This tub is provided with recesses that receive and rest on a supporting frame. When an opened-end 55 gallon drum is secured on top of the tub, enough feed can be put in the drums to last a typical group of stock for about a week. The feed flows smoothly and automatically from the drum into the feeding receptacles. In one modification, an umbrella or other shelter is provided to shade the animals. No provision is made for tethering an animal to this feeding trough.
The Warner U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,257 describes a livestock feeder for use in the open range which is provided with means for facilitating relocation of the feeder. The feeder is formed by use of an automobile tire which has been turned inside out and results in a deep-welled feed receptacle when fastened on a platform. There is also an umbrella-like canopy mounted on a central post which is supported from the raised platform. This feeder is not provided with an animal hitch.
The Farrar U.S. Pat. No. 354,404 describes a tether for a cow, where there is a post that is driven into the ground. On top of this post is a spring casing formed by two halves. A tether pole is joined to the spring casing, and it is engaged by the coil spring. A tethering rope is joined to the free end of the tether-pole; however, the rope is longer than the pole so that the rope could become entangled around the post.
The Warth U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,962 shows a dog umbrella having a central shaft that is provided at the bottom with a helical, tapered member that is to be driven into the ground. Side rings are provided for securing a dog chain to the shaft. This is not a tangle-free design.